Underneath It All
by justagirl8225
Summary: He was on a downward spiral with no light at the end of the tunnel.. Until she came back, anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing you recognize. Title was shamelessly stolen from No Doubt.  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Lita/Randy (eventual), Edge/Mickie, Cena/Melina, Jeff/Maria (possible), others appearing.  
Rating: PG-13 for now  
Warnings: language, mild violence  
Spoilers: Nothing current as I'm taking this back a few months.  
Summary: He was on a downward spiral with no light at the end of the tunnel.. Until she came back, anyway.  
Notes: Challenge reply. Setting this back to around late March of this year, but putting the hotel room incident in March to go with my adjusted time-line, Current storylines will eventually come into play. Adjusting Lita's age so she's the same age as John and Jeff (born in 1977), triangle (real life never happened). Anything else and I shall let you know.

* * *

John Cena ran his hands over his tired face, the West Newbury native the unfortunate soul assigned to 'Orton Watch' for that night. And it was a shame really, Randy was nearing his 27th birthday, he really shouldn't need a baby-sitter and yet, like clockwork-- Someone was watching over the druken form that lay so innocently on the bed. But, John knew otherwise, that Randy was far from innocent, and if he wasn't passed out from drinking... Well, he didn't even want else could happen. Bottom line was, over the past few months Randy Orton had gone from being somewhat responsible to being that out of control frat boy. And there were no signs on the horizon that his behaviour would improve anytime soon.. John really starting to wonder if it would ever improve. Shaking his head, the older man slumped back further into the armchair, blue eyes occasionally drifting to the younger man still sleeping on the bed... It was no lie, Randy Orton was gifted, he had talent, character, charisma.. Everything that he would need to succeed in the wrestling business. Apparently, the third generation wrestler lacked a few key things that were vital to retaining his position in the company-- namely common sense and a brain. But, Randy hadn't always been that way and Cena knew that for a fact.. A sharp knock at the connecting door to the hotel room shaking him from his thoughts.. 

"What?"

Edge crossed his arms over his chest, "is he still sleeping?"

John gestured back to the bed, "he's been passed out since we found him in the lobby. Ain't moved much, 'cept to drool a little on the pillow."

The taller man made a face, "too much information, John."

"Whateva'," the blue eyed wrestler replied first, "you takin' over or what?"

"I had Orton Watch last night, so, no." Edge walked into the room, observing his friend from the foot of the bed. "I don't know what in the hell has gotten into him but.."

"It's only gotten worse," John said as he resumed his spot in the armchair. "His ass is lucky he didn't get suspended for all that shit last week."

Edge snorted, "he's lucky he didn't get fired for the amount of damage he caused." The native Canadian frowned suddenly, "but he wasn't always like this. When he tagged with me, for awhile anyway, I didn't have to worry about him like he's--"

"Some sort of child?" John supplied, then shrugged. "He ain't always been like this. Come ta think of it, this is the worst he's ever been."

"He's changed," Edge continued with an inward sigh, "really changed. And not just his recent behaviour, but his attitude has changed."

"Is this conversation really appropriate here?"

Edge rolled his eyes, "John.. He hasn't moved since we dragged his ass up here, hasn't said a word except incoherent rambling to the potted plants in the lobby. I highly doubt he can hear us, let alone understand what we're saying." Waving it off without a care, the blonde man seated himself on armchair opposite the West Newbury native. "We need a plan, a better one that doesn't involve us having to baby-sit. I don't know about yours, but this was never in my contract."

John crossed his arms, "can't say it ever was. But what more can we do? We keep his ass out of trouble, watch over him to make sure he ain't gonna cause anymore trouble but what else can we really do?"

"Well, we need to figure out why this all started.. But, to do that, we'd probably have to wake him up and then wait until he's sober enough to have a decent conversation." Edge glanced to the digital alarm clock on the night-stand. "And, knowing him, he'll be passed out until morning. I really don't feel like waiting for that long."

"So we piece together whateva' facts we might already have an' go from there," Cena reasoned logically. "So.. What facts do ya have?"

Edge released a sigh, "as I said-- he wasn't always like this. After Rated RKO formed up, he was alright... His ego may have inflated a little bit more after we won the titles, but--"

Cena sighed, "I already know this Edge, tell me somethin' I don't know."

"Well that would be a lot, wouldn't it?" Edge mused, smirking at the glare his friend was now sending him. "Relax. As I was saying, when we teamed together, he was mostly okay to be around. Worst he ever got during that time was right after Survivor Series.."

"Lita's retirement party," John said quietly, "all of us got pretty fucked up that night."

"Orton took it the worst," Edge reminded him first, "he was in denial I guess, wouldn't say a word to her until he was so shitfaced he couldn't even remember his own name. Li understood, of course, but.. She was still pretty hurt by it."

John frowned slightly, "you make it sound like they was really close or some shit like that."

Edge shrugged, "they were. Not exactly the best of friends, but they certainly didn't hate each other. She was there for him, when he needed someone to talk to. I think he valued her opinion."

The younger man snorted, "that ain't all he valued.. Couldn't keep his eyes off of her half the time."

"Neither could you," Edge pointed out with another smirk, "but they were close before Rated RKO.. When I came back to RAW, after the draft? She was always hanging around him or he was always hanging around her. At first, I thought it had something to do with Evolution, but, that wasn't the case.. They were friends... He wanted to look out for her, she let him."

"So, they've always been pretty close."

"Until he got shipped to Smackdown. They still kept in touch, but, it was usually because he had gotten into trouble. Li was usually there to bail him out, watch over him like we do now." Edge raked his hands through his hair, "and then he got shipped back to RAW. His attitude changed, he shaped up more and--"

"We need her back," Cena interrupted, "keep his ass in line. We need her back."

Edge shook his head, "it's not that simple John. Lita retired for a reason-- she needed a break. And in case you've forgotten the conversations you've had with her? She's happy with how her life is right now."

John made a pointed gesture to the bed, "an' have you mentioned him at all? Does she know what he's been doin'?"

"She keeps up with the news," the blonde man replied carefully, "so she knows a little."

"There's a lot going on here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Thank you Captain Obvious for pointing that out," Edge sat back in the chair, running his hands over his face this time. "I get what you're trying to say, but, it won't be that easy. I can tell her all I want, you can tell her.. Hell, we could even ask Mickie or Lina to talk to her but.. She--"

"We could show her," John suggested then, "come up wit' an excuse for him to party--"

"Like he really needs one."

"Invite Red, but don't tell him 'bout it.. She can see it for herself."

Edge remained skeptical, "that's still no guarantee John."

John shrugged, "maybe, maybe not.. But, uh, I don't know about you? I'm gettin' really sick an' tired of having to baby-sit his ass every week. So, unless you can think of something else? We've got a party to plan." A beat passed, Edge arching an eyebrow.. "Okay, so Mickie and Melina have a party to plan, but we at least got a plan.. Right?"

The blonde man frowned, "I guess so.."

"Good." John stood, stretching his arms overhead, rolling his eyes when Edge glared. "Don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm going to the bathroom. I ain't like some people, walkin' out when it's their turn."

"I didn't walk out, I got called away." Edge stretched his legs out, "now go on. I want to sleep sometime tonight."

"Yeah, yeah.. Whateva'."

Edge shook his head as John did in fact enter the bathroom, a thoughtful frown on the blonde man's face. In theory, this little plan could work. If Lita could see what was happening, maybe it would appeal to her good natured side, convince her that she should at least stick around to help them straighten Orton out. On the other hand, it could just remind her of why she left in the first place... All of the stress that came along with the profession. Of course, the former diva would never say that Randy was a cause for her stress, but, Edge knew better. Whether intentional or not, keeping an eye on Randy Orton was stressful. Having to be responsible for the third generation wrestler seemed to be a second job.. And if it took the combined efforts of himself, John, Melina and Mickie... It was no wonder that Lita had been stressed if she had been doing that by herself. Still, having her back, if only for that one night, would be a welcomed change. It was certainly different not having the redhead around. Her presence in the locker room, in the car, at the hotel.. Everywhere, it was missed. She had left a hole in their lives, one that they hadn't been able to fill until this point.. And one that Edge doubted they would ever be able to fill. But, if her absence was truly affecting anyone... The blonde man's green eyes glanced back to the bed, Randy still sleeping un-awares, one of the pillows clutched tightly to his body. Orton wasn't a lost cause, not entirely anyway, and maybe having Lita back for just that night would help set him straight. Or so Edge could hope, the blonde man at a loss for any logical solution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Standard, I don't own a thing.

**Notes: **See previous chapter(s) for previous notes, thank you to the reviewers! You all give me a reason to keep on writing.

* * *

Randy Orton couldn't quite remember getting back to his hotel room last night.. And yet, he found himself in his hotel room when he woke up. The third generation wrestler did at least remember the beginning of what had become a normal nightly routine. First, he would find the nearest bar, then check that surrounding area to find more bars within walking distance... Or stumbling distance by the time he actually left the first one. Still, when the RAW superstar finally moved from his bed, his blue eyes were greeted with a familiar sight. Over the past several weeks, one of his friends would take to sitting in his hotel room and sometimes falling asleep in his hotel room. Randy wasn't exactly sure why they felt this was necessary, but he had an idea.. Not too recently, the third generation wrestler had a meeting with management. And while he hadn't said anything to his friends about this meeting, Randy figured that word must have gotten out somehow. Rubbing his hands over his face, he trudged towards the bathroom. 

"Well good mornin' to you."

Randy arched an eyebrow, "you didn't have to stay, Cena."

The older man smirked, "the least ya could say is thank you."

"Well thanks," Randy muttered, then disappeared into the bathroom without another word.

"Ingrate," John said with a shake of his head, his back was going pay for the night he'd just spent in that damn chair. "You still meetin' with us for breakfast or what?"

"I'll be fine on my own," the muffled reply came eventually. "Let Edge know that I'll talk to him later."

John rolled his eyes at the door, "not only am I his baby-sitter, but apparently I get to play messenger boy. And do I even get a proper thank you? Of course not." By the time Randy had finished in the bathroom, John had yet to leave the hotel room.. The West Newbury native frowning as his friend dug around in his bag. "What the hell are you lookin' for now?"

"My lighter and my pack of smokes," the younger man replied plain as day. "Or have you all decided to take those away from me?"

Cena made a face, "that's a really nasty habit, bro. Not ta mention bad for your health."

Randy smiled dryly, "I know what the hazards are, thanks."

John rolled his eyes, "so you wanna explain why you ain't quit yet? Ya done told 'Lina and Mickie you would quit... Come ta think of it, I'm pretty sure ya promised Red you would quit."

Orton shrugged, "it's how I deal with stress." Finally finding what he was looking for, Randy conveniently left out the fact that he hadn't told Lita..

"Then what the hell did you take them anger management classes for?"

"Because I had to or I risked losing my job," the younger man almost smiled. "And Lita thought it would be a good idea. Plus, she lives in Atlanta."

John looked amused, "so you mean ta tell me, ya took those classes 'cos of Red? What she do, feed ya an' shit?"

Randy shook his head, "you wouldn't understand, Cena."

And to that, John could only shrug.. Maybe he didn't understand completely, but it was pretty clear to him.. "You're actin' like a lost puppy without her. A destructive puppy, but still a puppy."

"Well unless I start taking a piss on a fire hydrant? I'd say you have nothing to worry about." He finally lit the cigarette he had taken out, John taking that moment to leave the hotel room.

Of course, John didn't have very far to go to find Edge to deliver the message.. And to inform the blond man that Randy had yet to quit smoking, despite his prior words. Shaking his head, the West Newbury native headed to Edge's hotel room, and finding the door unlocked he proceeded to invite himself inside..

"Do you know how to knock?"

"The door was unlocked, genius." John settled himself on the couch in the room. "Orton's awake, so at least we did some good last night by gettin' his ass back to the hotel."

Edge smiled wryly, "very good. You've managed to retain a few facts from what's happened in the past."

John rolled his eyes, "I think I also figured out what's up wit' Randy.. Why he's been acting like this."

The blond man made a gesture for him to continue, "and were you planning on sharing this newly found knowledge or were going to just keep it to yourself?"

"He's actin' like a kid who lost his favourite teddy bear or who just started school after stayin' home wit' his mom forever."

"Meaning?"

"He's got separation anxiety, but instead of a bear? It's Lita."

Edge blinked, "do you even know who you're talking about?"

John shrugged, "I've done my googling. And even though most of them sites say it only applies to kids? Think about it. The way Orton has been acting? All the shit he's pulled that he normally wouldn't do? It didn't really start until Lita left. Now, I ain't sure if you was aware of this, but, apparently.. One of the reasons he went to them anger management classes was because of her."

The older man nodded slowly, "I was aware of that.. He was there a few times when Mickie and I would drop by. Something about visiting because of good behaviour during the programme."

"Then it's pretty damn obvious to me that we need to get Red back. I know, I know.. You already said she retired for a reason and that maybe she wouldn't come back full time.. But, we at least gotta get her back around him once or twice."

Edge released a short sigh. "I highly doubt once or twice is going to be beneficial in the long run, John. It might even make the situation worse after she leaves again.. And that's if this theory of yours is true."

John arched an eyebrow, "ya got any better ideas about it?"

"Well no, not really but.. It almost doesn't add up." Edge raked a hand through his blond hair. "Think about it, Cena. The type of person Randy is.. He doesn't need people. He uses people. I'm not saying he would use people on purpose, but he's not the type to depend on someone or need their approval about what he does."

"But you had also said that Orton valued her opinion--"

"I said I think he valued her opinion, I'm not exactly certain that he did." The taller man shrugged, "maybe it did mean something to him but, I don't think he would really need a positive reaction from her."

John half shrugged, "I get that." A pause for thought, "does she know he's smoking?"

Edge arched an eyebrow, "what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because he told all of us he was gonna quit and he hasn't done that. I just thought, if she knew.. Maybe she could talk him out of it or something."

"We can't ask her to do everything, John. It might be convenient and it just might be the easiest thing to do.. But, we can't ask her to do everything." Shaking his head a little, the blond man continued, "Lita doesn't need all of that on her shoulders again."

"Then do you really believe he can pull all this off on his own when she ain't there? Obviously, that ain't working out."

Edge snorted, "I know that already, but, that doesn't mean he should have to rely on someone else to fix all of his problems. He's an adult and he shouldn't need anyone to look after him. He's too damn arrogant for that."

John shrugged, "maybe but, it seems to me that he did need someone to look after him. Someone to rely on to keep him on the right path. And she ain't here no more and look at what's happened to him."

"Please, don't quit your day job, this insightful crap from you is really starting to scare me." A lightbulb seemed to go off in Edge's mind. "His birthday is coming up though.. We could have an early party..."

"We also got Backlash comin' up later this month in Hotlanta."

Edge nodded shortly, "which means, if she decides to not travel with us at all between his party and Backlash? We could keep a record of what he does.. Maybe mention it to her once or twice.."

"You ain't gonna guilt trip her like that man, that's just wrong."

"Asking her to help us out with this is wrong, because he shouldn't need the help." Edge countered then sighed. "But, unless you can come up with a better idea that wouldn't get any of us fired and doesn't involve blackmailing? I say we have a plan."

John simply fell silent at that, the WWE Champion thinking over what Edge had just suggested. He would most definitely agree-- his plan could very well work. The only thing that John really worried about where this plan was concerned, was what could happen between the party and Backlash... Randy's behaviour problems could very well reach their worst yet. On the other hand, maybe having Lita around for just a day or two would be enough, but.. John wasn't entirely sure if that would be the case. The West Newbury native supposed, at this point anyway, all they could really do was wait and see.


End file.
